


Quiet Night In

by Pfain Ryder (Cat_Moon)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Pfain%20Ryder
Summary: Sam and Al flirt with something a little kinky (at least to Sam).





	Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Was published under the title, “Nobody Has To Get Hurt” in Wham Bam Thank You Sam #6. 2002

A (sort of) true story...

Although the rest of the house was dark, a lamp glowed warmly inside the bedroom. Al was reclining in bed, the latest best-seller by Stephen King open on his lap. Books had always been a relaxing pastime, and now that he was retired from the Navy, he could catch up on his reading.

His concentration on the story, he was peripherally aware of the toilet flushing, Sam coming out of the bathroom. The sounds of everyday life provided a subliminal background, and he tuned them out, until Sam spoke loudly.

"Al?!" The tone was somewhere between surprise, exasperation, and demand. He looked up from his book. From the deepest recesses of the night-stand, Sam had pulled out...

Al grinned.

"Do I want to know what you're doing with these here?" Sam asked, dangling a pair of handcuffs from a finger.

Al's answer was to grin wider.

"You--you--" Apparently not finding the adjective he wanted, Sam gave up trying.

Al pretended to go back to his book, keeping a surreptitious eye on his lover. Sam hadn't put the cuffs back. He was fiddling with them cautiously, as if afraid they'd bite him.

"I can't believe you actually...used these!" he continued, in what was supposed to be a scandalized tone. It wasn't. It was a question born of curiosity. Sam had been curious for some time now.

Al closed the book and put it aside. "Some of my girlfriends liked to get a little kinky." Sam looked at him warily. "And right now, that over-active imagination of yours is more interesting than the actual truth."

Sam's gaze turned skeptical. He was still playing with the handcuffs, absently opening and closing them.

"Y'know," Al began, taking the cuffs from his hands, "somebody must have warned you about curiosity once."

Sam licked dry lips, his gaze riveted on the metal in Al's hand. He could be like a neon sign sometimes, and right now that sign was advertising a helping of embarrassment, a trickle of fear, and a yearning to satisfy curiosity...and need. Although Al's tastes really didn't run in this direction, he didn't mind some teasing, a little mild playing.

He opened the cuffs slowly, deliberately.

"Al..." Sam said in a breathless tone that was supposed to be warning, but wasn't.

"Yeah?" he answered slowly, drawing out the word.

"What are you thinking?"

Al smiled and pretended to study the cuffs speculatively. "'Course, I'm not sure if I know where the key is..." He trailed a finger over Sam's wrist.

There was more hesitation in his bearing now. "Al, if you don't know where the key is..." he continued to protest, all the while Al noted, not moving an inch. He was still scared, to be sure, but that only sharpened the allure. He'd be more than willing to take the chance. The thrill of danger was beckoning to him, and he was responding.

Al grabbed his hand and held on firmly, bringing the cold metal closer to warm skin. "You like the idea, you just can't admit it," he said in low, deliberately sexy voice. "You want me to handcuff you and have my way with you."

"You wouldn't."

He smiled, wickedly, as he opened the cuffs.

Sam was breathing harder.

Al of course, really had no intentions of taking such a chance. It would be awfully hard to explain--not to mention very embarrassing--if Dr. Beckett showed up at the Project in handcuffs in the morning. After thoughtfully prolonging Sam's moment of nervous anticipation, Al released him and got up, going around the bed to search through the drawer.

Finally, it yielded the hoped-for results. Al held up a key triumphantly, noticing how anxious eyes widened. "Found it!" he crowed in victory. He'd give Sam a mild taste of what he craved, letting him get used to it gradually. The physicist was a sensitive, complex person, whose total devotion to Al bordered on obsessive hero worship. As much as Sam wanted this, Al had to tread lightly here. He had no desire to damage his psyche.

With watching eyes following his every move, Al got back into bed. He did a test run, locking the handcuffs in place and inserting the key. Sam's intense gaze was riveted on the process, as he turned the key to open the lock.

It wouldn't turn. He tried harder, jiggling it. With a small metallic cry of protest, the key broke off in the lock.

"Oh well," Al sighed, looking at the broken key, surprising himself by his own feeling of regret. "So much for that idea. Good thing we didn't try it on you first, isn't it?"

Sam tried to glare at him, horrified at the notion of what could have happened. But his disappointment was just as evident. "That's what you get for having these kinky ideas of yours," he grumbled.

Al smiled knowingly. "Well, I'll just have to pick up another pair."

For a brief moment before he turned off the light, Sam's eyes twinkled at him, in approval.

**the end**

2/25/94


End file.
